


falling like rain

by morebooksplease



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Still cant tag, reunited, set after s3, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebooksplease/pseuds/morebooksplease
Summary: Ruby clears her throat shakily, her eyes wide as she looks back outside, “why is Gilbert Blythe standing in our lawn?”Anne pauses, convinced she misheard the younger girl because there’s no way that he’s here, she knows for certain that he’s supposed to be preparing for an internship –“Oh lord,” exclaims Jane, squeezing in beside Ruby to look outside the window, “that is him!”
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 253





	falling like rain

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i'm sorry i've been gone so long, pls take this as an apology. 
> 
> wishing the happiest bday to @/shirbertwithat on ig, you guys should so go check out her edits!!

The day begins as any other; the girls going about their morning, completing any unfinished homework and chores, settling in the parlor once they’ve finished.

The afternoon sun hides behind dark clouds, a light drizzle settling over Charlottetown, keeping the residents inside. 

Time passes by, each tick of the clock accompanied by droplets of rain. 

The evening is coming to a close at Ms. Blackmore’s boarding home but the house is alive with sound, alive with each girl’s spirit. 

There’s a nostalgic tune floating around the room, a small smile clear on Diana’s face as she touches the piano keys. There’s the clinking of tea cups and hushed whispers as Jane and Tilly discuss the horrid assignments they’ve had to endure this semester, Josie adding her own complaints between bites of pastries. There’s the subtle sound of an artist, lead pencil tucked into Ruby’s delicate hand, etching precise lines into smooth paper. 

There’s the sound of a writer, ink pen looping, creating a scene that comes straight from the author’s head. 

In the corner of her eye, Anne notices Ruby set down her notebook carefully, the younger girl looking out the window with a bewildered expression on her face.

Anne looks at the other girl curiously but pays her no mind, struggling to find a fitting end to the story she was writing. Ruby clears her throat, earning the attention of most of the girls, including Anne. 

Ruby clears her throat shakily, her eyes wide as she looks back outside, “why is Gilbert Blythe standing in our lawn?” 

Anne pauses, convinced she misheard the younger girl because there’s no way that he’s here, she knows for certain that he’s supposed to be preparing for an internship – 

“Oh lord,” exclaims Jane, squeezing in beside Ruby to look outside the window, “that is him!”

Diana ceases her playing suddenly, turning to look at Anne with an amused smile, her eyes twinkling with mischief, “I wonder what he’s here for … or rather who –”

Anne stands suddenly, effectively interrupting Diana’s comment, her face aflame as she walks towards the doorway, lacing her shoes hastily as the rest of the girls continue whispering, Tilly voicing her concern. 

She’s out the door as quick as she can, her heart in her throat at the thought of seeing him in person. 

She had so much to tell him, wanted to tell him about Tilly’s fight with Paul, about Ruby and Moody finally courting, about the recent news concerning her parents and yet, as soon as she saw that familiar head of dark hair, every coherent thought vanishes. 

He looks the same, just as handsome, just as scarred; eyes dripping with honey and curls lose around his face, but he’s changed since last spring, they both have. They’ve grown closer, multitudes of letters written to each other, blooming affections blossoming into something tender and pure. 

Gilbert’s eyes are drawn to her as soon as she steps outside, “I wanted to see you,” he says, offering a reason for his sudden arrival, his gaze heavy as the rain patters around them gently.

The air between them is full of tension, as if they’re standing on the edge of an explosion, her hands ache to hold him, to tell him every thought she’s had for the past weeks. 

Anne walks down the first step, slowly, feeling as if she’s dreaming and he’s merely an illusion. He smiles at her tentatively and all hesitance vanishes from her body, she surges forward, closing the distance between them, rain trickling from the sky. 

His embrace is warm and steady, just as it’s been ever since she can remember, and she’s reminded of home, reminded of Avonlea. There are shards of her resilient heart tucked into the beings of those she loves; Gilbert holds the biggest piece of her, safely tucked into his own heart. 

“God, you're beautiful,” he murmurs reverently, rough fingertips caressing the swell of her cheekbones carefully, his eyes full of awe, it takes everything within her to not melt against him, “I’ve missed you.”

The gentle pattern of the rain grows heavier around them but neither of them are ready to move, not yet, not after so long.

“We write to each other every week,” she responds, voice unsteady from emotion. There’s so much adoration in his gaze, so much affection in the way he holds her, she doesn’t understand how she ever lived without it. 

One of his hands strays to her hair, wrapping the red strands around his fingers. After so many months apart, Anne can’t take her eyes off of him, greedily taking in the sight of him; like a parched traveler finding water in the middle of a desert. 

“It’s not the same,” Gilbert confesses, giving her a small smile that tugs at her heartstrings. Anne rubs small circles against his wrist, his warm skin contrasting against the bitter cold rain, “you know it’s not the same,”

“you’re right,” she murmurs, tender fingers wiping away stray droplets of rain on his face, “I’d much rather talk to you every day.”

“Soon,” he promises, moving closer, bending his head down slightly to rest on her shoulder, his hands tangling around her waist, “we’ll have all the time in the world to spend with each other.”

His promise is resolute, voice steady with honesty and her heart expands with hope, with thoughts of him. 

“Soon,” she agrees, searing the promise into her mind, a fond smile on her face as he nuzzles against her neck, releasing a content sigh. 

They stay still after that, relishing in the heat of each other, their clothes growing heavy with rain. Reluctantly, Gilbert untangles himself from her, a steady arm wrapped around her waist as he stares down at her, “we should go inside, you’ll catch your death out here.”

His eyes are molten and tender, his hair disheveled and perfect, just like every romantic novel she’s read and Anne doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know how to contain the multitudes of emotions brewing with her. 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” she murmurs, her hands grasping onto his face gently, a blush slowly rising on his face. 

“Please do,” her murmurs, his voice hoarse and needy, his hand brushing damp red hair out of her face, angling his face closer. 

Gilbert looks as her as nobody has ever looked at her before, his gaze ravenous and determined, and Anne burns under the weight of it. 

She wants him to look at her that way forever, wants to suspend this moment in time, Anne doesn’t think she’s ever wanted anything as strongly as she wants him. 

The first brush of their lips is tentative, warmth flooding into her despite the cold rain, Gilbert’s hands shamelessly pulling her closer, tilting her head up slightly. 

It’s always been them, Anne and Gilbert, head in head, rivals in everything. Anne has always been known for her hot temper, for her passion in everything she does and it seems that Gilbert rivals that as well. 

He descends on her again, mouth fiery for more and Anne is more than happy to comply, their lips molding together as one. Gilbert kisses her like he’ll never get the chance to do so again, tenderness underneath the obvious layers. She sinks into him, a content sigh escaping her. 

There’s a crashing noise from behind them, startling both of them from their embrace, Anne cranes her head to look towards the house, laughing at the sight. 

Josie, Ruby, Jane and Tilly are all crowded around the nearest window, sheepish expressions on their faces as Diana stands behind them, displeased at their eavesdropping.

Gilbert chuckles lowly from beside her, still impossibly close, “it appears we had an audience.”

“Maybe we should give them something to look at,” she murmurs, emboldened as she nuzzles into his side, hand fisting at his chest, flush growing steadily. 

“As tempting as that sounds,” he replies, eyes dark as he looks at her, she never wants to look away from him, “we really should get inside or you’ll catch a cold.”

Anne nods, her wet clothing growing uncomfortable, she reaches for his hands, relishing in his warmth, leading him towards the house, “you best get ready to face a whole bombardement of questions.”

Gilbert smiles at her, genuine and happy, pausing once they reach the door, Anne can’t help but return his smile, happiness overflooding. 

“I can face anything,” he whispers, voice light and honest, tilting Anne’s head to look up at him, “as long as you’re with me.”

He kisses her once more, sweet and short, a promise held within it. 

Together, they walk inside, ready to face anything life throws at them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, pls leave kudos & comments if you enjoyed!
> 
> follow me on ig for more ficlets: libraryofavonlea


End file.
